His Arms
by AuntJackie
Summary: Chris is going on tour with his band for months. Will his relationship with Shawn make it? Can Shawn convince him they're meant to be? SLASH Dedicated to LadyDragonsblood!


**A/N: One-shot dedicated to LadyDragonsblood, one of my favorite authors on this site and most patient reviewers who waited months for this story. Changed a couple of things but hope you like! Thanks for your support always!**

Chris stared at the monitors, watching the rest of the show continue without him; the way the fans cheered for everyone else minutes after booing his goodbye. It seemed so easy for them to continue without him. He shouldn't feel bad…he knew he was a star in the business; a future Hall of Famer. It was just hard whenever he had to leave...even if it was his choice. He was doing for his other love; his love of music. There was no place Chris would rather be than on a stage in front of a crowd…be it a WWE crowd or a rock and roll crowd.

A pair of arms wrapped around his waist and Chris sighed contently, relaxing in the embrace of his beloved boyfriend who had come to spend the day with him despite Chris telling him not to; that he'd be OK alone. Shawn hadn't fallen for his patheric excuse and had still come to be with him on his last night of wrestling making Chris' night much easier. He quickly rethought his earlier statement and realized there was indeed one place he would rather be; in Shawn's arms.

"Penny for your thoughts, darlin'?"

Chris smiled and shook his head. "They're worth a lot more than that, Michaels." He turned over in the embrace and sighed as he met Shawn's loving eyes. "Look at them; listen to them. They already forgot about me. A few months ago they were begging me to come back and save this place. And it's not only them! Even the boys in the back could care less I'm leaving. I heard them all in the locker room; plotting to take my place already."

Shawn pulled Chris in tighter and pressed a kiss to the side of his face. "Your true fans will miss you, Chris. They will wait patiently for the day you come back for another run. Don't think they won't miss you just because they cheer the other boys. As for the boys in the back, let them try all they want. No one can take your place and you know it."

"I know," Chris sighed and pulled back. "I just wish they could've written me off in a better way, then…I mean, damn. Don't I deserve that, at least? Didn't I deserve to go out a winner?"

"You deserve the best, darlin'." Shawn frowned in concern as he took in Chris' defeatist attitude. His long time love was not one for ever showing doubt or insecurity. If anything, he was known and disliked by some for his cocky and confident demeanor. It was one of the things that attracted him to Chris. His smart ass attitude mixed with Chris' cocky one plus their age difference was sure to lead to an explosion and a relationship would never work, everyone said. Shawn had ignored the warnings from his friends and pressed on, making his attraction to the younger man known. He had been thrilled when Chris returned his teasing and flirtation and it seemed they went from that to moving in together in the blink of an eye. Both men quickly discovered their real personalities hidden under the ones they used for their wrestling characters. It became clear to them and all who had doubted that the pair was perfect together and it seemed they were headed for a long happy life together.

"Why don't we get out of here, Chris? You've already said your goodbyes to those you care about. There's no reason to stick around." Shawn smiled slowly and reached for Chris' hands, stroking the skin smoothly. "Especially when I have a surprise for you waiting back in the hotel room."

Chris raised an eyebrow and took a step closer to Shawn's body. "Oh, is that so? What is it?"

Shawn shook his head. "Not telling you. Maybe that will speed up the whole process of us getting out of here,"

Chris smiled and nodded slowly. "Fine, fine. You're right. I just have to stop in Vince's office. He wants to see me before I take off." He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Probably wants to give me a whole speech about how much he'll miss me just so I can continue to promote WWE wherever I go."

Shawn laughed and nodded. "Probably," He pressed a soft kiss to Chris' lips and motioned to the locker room. "I'll just go get your bag then and meet you at the car, OK?"

Chris nodded and sighed softly one more time before turning away and walking to the room acting as Vince's office for the night.

Shawn watched him go, a pleased smile still on his face. He turned and headed for the men's locker room to grab Chris's things, his steps quickening with each pace as he thought of his plan for later that night. He was certain the night he'd planned would make Chris forget all his disappointments of the day.

* * *

Despite Shawn's promise of a surprise, Chris still hadn't seen it. They had returned to the hotel over an hour ago and all Shawn had done was retreat into the second room of the large suite and leave Chris alone in the bedroom. Still troubled by his own thoughts, Chris had lost himself in a long shower, relaxing his muscles and trying to relax his mind. It was a weird feeling plaguing him; one he'd never felt before when taking a break from the WWE. Most of the time the prospect of touring the States and Europe with his band filled him with joy. This time, though, it was just filling him with a small sense of dread and as much as he pretended to not know why, he had to admit he did.

Chris exited the bathroom and slid into some sweats and a t-shirt. He reached for his gym bag and slowly began to empty it, sorting the clothes for the laundry. As he emptied the bag, his wallet slid out and landed on the large bed. Chris reached for the now open wallet, his eyes landing on the small photo of him and Shawn he had slid in beside his drivers license. A smile came upon Chris' face as he stroked over Shawn's face in the photo. That was the reason it was so hard for him this time. The last time he had gone on such a long tour he had been single. There had been no one he loved in his life; no one that he would miss. This time was different. He had Shawn in his life and he had to say goodbye to him for months. They would be separated by more miles that ever before. It broke Chris' heart and filled him with fear. Would he lose Shawn?

Chris dropped the now full laundry bag onto the floor near the bedroom door and went to lay on the bed. He reached for the bedside clock radio and turned it on. Soon, soft music played and the blond hummed along trying to push away the negative thoughts and instead focus on the time he had left with Shawn before they had to separate.

As Chris lay in bed, trying to focus only on the positive thoughts, he heard the bedroom door open. He looked up as his lover came into the room and smiled. "Hey, baby. What have you been doing in there? It wasn't nice of you to lie to me and tell me you had a surprise."

Shawn remained silent and the serious look on his face had Chris moving instantly to stand, concern radiating from his eyes.

"Shawn? What's wrong with you?" he asked holding out his hands.

The older man clasped Chris's hands tightly and then maneuvered them so Chris was sitting on the edge of the bed as Shawn knelt before the younger man. He gazed into eyes that glowed with love and reflected his mate's worry. Taking a deep breath, Shawn uttered words he never expected to say.

"Marry me."

For a moment it seemed as though time itself had stopped; the two men, one sitting, the other kneeling, seemed frozen as the words hung in the air between them. Suddenly, a loud gasp escaped Chris' lips and he launched himself into Shawn, straddling his body as he rained kiss after kiss on the older man's face. In between kisses and laughter, Shawn could barely discern the words Chris said, but when he did, his heart soared.

"Yes, yes, yes! Of course, yes, Shawn!"

"Thank you," Shawn husked as he pulled Chris to lie on top of him and joined their mouths. Their tongues began a slow, intimate caress. Shawn moved his hands to cup Chris' face as their tongues slid, entwining to pull first one then the other into mouths to be sucked leisurely. Finally they broke apart panting.

Chris pulled back to gaze in adoration at his fiancé. "I love you, Shawnie," he laughed.

"I love you, my darlin' Chris," Shawn replied. He rolled them to loom over his lover and looked down, his eyes sparkling with love. He joined their lips once more, kissing Chris until they were both completely breathless and then cradled him tightly to his chest. "I know you've had a hard couple of weeks. Making the decision to leave WWE so you can focus on your music for a while hasn't been the only thing on your mind and I know it. I just hope I haven't been the cause of any stress for you. I will wait for you, Chris. I will always be here for you, darlin'. We are spending the rest of our lives together."

Chris looked into Shawn's eyes and nodded. "I know that now. I will marry you, Shawn but even if you hadn't asked me, I have never had a doubt in my mind that I was spending the rest of my life with you." He looked down and shrugged. "I have been worried about leaving for so long. I wondered if it would make us fall apart..."

"Nothing will make us fall apart," Shawn hugged Chris to him tightly and then groaned as their doorbell sounded. "Ugh, I ordered us some dinner. I noticed neither one of us ate much at lunch earlier."

"That may be true but the last thing I am is hungry right now," Chris slowly stood, pulling Shawn up with him. "At least not for food." He remained pressed against Shawn's body and the older man groaned as the doorbell rang again.

"Behave, darlin'," scolded Shawn lightly. Reluctantly the men separated and he went to collect the room service order. As he closed the door, the rumbling growl from his stomach persuaded Shawn that he needed to ignore Chris' advances for the moment and that they needed to eat. He returned to the room to find Chris at the desk he'd turned into a table. Together they organized the plates onto the table and sat in chairs next to each other.

"This looks great. All of the sudden I'm starving," Chris lifted a chopstick full of rice up to his mouth and swallowed it down. "Guess that's what a proposal does to me," He smiled and winked over at Shawn.

Shawn's own grin widened as it sank into his mind that Chris had indeed agreed to marry him and be his forever and let the whole world know it. He leaned into Chris' side and kissed him hungrily, another appetite beginning to build even as he tried to ignore it.

As their meal progressed, they began to trade kisses and caresses, allowing their lust to simmer gently. Chris leaned forward and slowly licked a drop of sauce from Shawn's lips. He allowed his older lover to push him back to lie on the fluffy hotel floor rug. Shawn moved to straddle the his form and quickly pulled the t-shirt Chris wore off his body. His tongue followed the contours of Chris' body, occasionally licking and sucking the soft skin. Shawn admired the marks adorning the beautiful body that were a sign of his passion and possession as Chris moaned and writhed beneath him. Shawn hovered on the skin of Chris' lower stomach above the waistband of his sweat pants. He slowly tugged them off and placed a kiss just above Chris' hardened member. He ignored Chris' arousal instead licking the glistening trail of pre-come that had pooled on the younger man's toned abdomen. As he finally placed slow kisses up the hard flesh, Chris moaned, his head rolling from side to side. Shawn growled his appreciation at the sight and sound of his mate lost in sensual bliss. He sucked slowly on the engorged head of Chris's sex. His tongue teased at the sensitive underside and he gnawed delicately at the glans, holding Chris's hips down to prevent his lover thrusting too deeply as he thrashed uncontrollably.

"Roll over, darlin'," Shawn said, his voice a low, husk of primal desire.

As Chris lay on his stomach, Shawn parted the smooth thighs, bending to kiss up each one. As he reached the globes, he sucked hard and gave a grin at the mark adorning the perfect cheek. He heard the soft groan and slid a hand under Chris's hips to caress his mate's hardness. As his hand stroked, Shawn plunged his tongue into the small pink portal to his lover's body. He relished the moan of pleasure and the way Chris panted and writhed, pushing back on the moist invader that thrust into his body and forward into his mate's strong grip.

"Gonna come, Shawn," Chris moaned. "Gonna...gonna...oh...Shawn!" Chris's body convulsed as he came. He could feel Shawn's tongue continue to lick and thrust at his entrance as he erupted over his hand. His mate's other hand stroked over his buttocks in soothing circles as his climax came to an end and he slumped breathless and boneless. He felt himself be rolled onto his back and Shawn's tongue caressed his skin as his lover cleansed his body.

"So beautiful, darlin'," Shawn said hoarsely. "I love it when you come."

They kissed unhurriedly and Chris moaned as he tasted himself in Shawn's mouth. Despite being achingly hard, Shawn was in no rush. He wanted to show his fiancé just how much he was loved, how much it meant to him to have the younger man accept his proposal. He moved to suck at each nipple, biting carefully. He felt Chris push him back gently and allowed himself to be pushed to his back and stripped of his clothes. Chris' lips moved to suck and kiss each of his nipples as the younger man's hand slid between Shawn's thighs.

Shawn gave a guttural cry and his legs drifted apart to allow Chris more intimate access. Chris' blond head moved between the powerful thighs and began to lick at the skin. He licked up the crease of thigh and groin, his lover's hairs tickling his skin as he moved. His tongue slid over his mate's sac and Shawn gasped as his erect organ pulsed pre-come in response. Chris lapped up the pooled evidence of Shawn's desire and then probed at the small slit at the broad, red head of his older lover's sex to drink down the salty sweet nectar. He sealed his lips around the thick hard organ and moved to slowly envelop the whole length. Shawn gave a long, low, drawn out groan as Chris then reversed the caress to place kisses over the leaking head.

"Bed, Chris," Shawn growled. "Bed now. Want to come in you."

The two men moved as one to the bed. They writhed together, their kisses hungry and demanding, hands stroking, each trying to possess as much of their lover as possible.

"In me, Shawn. Need you in me," Chris groaned as a large thick finger pressed inside his channel.

"Want you to ride me, darlin'. Want to see you come when I'm buried deep inside you."

"Make me ready, Shawn, please," Chris begged.

Shawn's hand slid under the pillows and snagged a tube of lube. He slicked two of his fingers and as Chris teased one of his nipples then the other, Shawn thrust his fingers voraciously inside his heat. Chris immediately began to grind back on the questing digits and then abandoned Shawn's nipple with an impassioned cry as Shawn began to rub the younger man's sweet spot.

"Yes, darlin'," Shawn growled possessively. "Let me see how much you love this. How much you love me inside you."

"Love you inside me," Chris panted and then groaned gutturally as a third finger crowded his channel. He felt them pump and corkscrew, pleasuring and stretching him and he pushed back eagerly, demandingly; wanting more, needing more. "Love you, Shawn. Always love you."

"Love you, Chris. Want to be inside you, want to feel you all around me."

"Do it, do it," Chris gasped.

Shawn lay on his back, his long powerful legs bent at the knee. Chris knelt between them and his hands warmed the lube and then spread it on Shawn's aching shaft. The feel of the slickness of the gel and the tenderness in both Chris' touch and the younger man's eyes had Shawn writhing with need.

"Want you so much, Chris; love you so much."

Shawn watched as Chris moved to throw a smooth limb over Shawn's body and shifted into position. Chris knelt up, reaching behind himself.

"Help me, Shawn," he said huskily. "Want you in me."

Shawn's large hands spread Chris' buttocks wide as the younger man took hold of his hard, thick flesh and positioned it a his entrance. They locked eyes as he began his descent. "I love you, Shawn," he ground out as the broad head of Shawn's sex pushed through the tight ring of muscle. Finally, he sat flush on Shawn's groin. He smiled as Shawn's hands rubbed soothingly over his thighs as he adjusted to the feeling of complete fullness.

Shawn watched Chris unblinkingly as the younger man relaxed around him. The hot tight sheath rippling over the length of his flesh was almost enough to fracture the older man's control, but he had no intentions of coming without his lover. He reached to caress the half hard flesh at Chris' groin, his thumb teasing the tiny slit on each upstroke, encouraging both full hardness and the addictive pre-come. As his thumb became slick and the shaft harder, Shawn changed hands to be able to suck at his digit just as Chris' eye opened to gaze at him.

Chris moaned softly as he watched Shawn lick his essence from his thumb and then opened his mouth obediently as Shawn raised his other hand to Chris's lips. As they both tasted his pre-come, Chris clenched his inner muscles causing a low guttural growl from his mate. In response, Shawn gave a short, sharp thrust that expertly pounded against Chris' prostate. Chris gasped and began to tense and relax his thigh muscles. His movements slow and small to start, lifting him higher and higher as he began to ride his lover in earnest. Chris' eyes closed, sweat beaded at his brow as he concentrated on impaling himself over and over on the hard flesh that pierced him. His focus was on every delicious feeling that Shawn's sex, buried so deeply within him, could give. He ensured that at well as riding, he occasionally tightened his muscles. He groaned as he raised himself to keep just the engorged head of Shawn's arousal in him and the gasped aloud as he shifted back down, his hips giving an added wiggle to pleasure them both.

Shawn made incoherent growls and groans of pleasure. He loved to see Chris like this, riding him, lost in sexual abandonment and focused only on the pleasure their most intimate of unions could provide. Chris' hands were tightly gripping Shawn's thighs, using them as leverage to help him rise and fall. Shawn's hands roamed imperiously over the expanse of honeyed skin, fondling the sac between Chris' thighs, tweaking each diamond hard nipple and stroking his lover's erection. Chris' shaft was now hard with need and Shawn gave a feral rumble of satisfaction. Seeing his mate so close to fulfillment, Shawn began to flex his own powerful muscles. On each downward move of the slender body, Shawn thrust upwards, causing his hardness to ram against Chris' jewel and the blond to wail his approval.

"Want you to show me I'm yours, Shawn," Chris gasped. "Come in me."

"Mine," Shawn roared in response to his mate's submissive words.

Shawn abandoned both the reddened nipples and Chris' erection to grip tightly at his lover's slender waist, helping Chris rise and lower faster and harder, pulling him down hard as he thrust upwards. It was the extra stimulation Chris needed. Shawn watched enraptured at the joy that lit up Chris' face as, with a loud cry of Shawn's name, his lover's climax wracked his body.

Chris was lost in a storm of passion. Shawn's shaft pounded against his sweet spot causing the younger man to see stars behind his closed eyes. His nipples tingled and throbbed from Shawn's attentions and his own organ ached for release, his sac heavy with seed. He was so close, so close, heat radiating from his groin and then he was coming. He felt his release in every cell as he convulsed in an overload of sexual pleasure. From a distance he heard Shawn's voice bellow his name and he wailed again as Shawn's essence, hot and wet, pulsed deeply into his still spasming body.

As Chris came, Shawn felt his erection grasped even more tightly and the clenching of the tight channel was finally too much to resist. He shouted Chris' name as his orgasm blazed through him. His climax surged with an intensity that took Shawn's breath away. His hips thrust hard, fast and his semen jetted deeply and unendingly into Chris' depths. His seed filled the still rippling channel even as Chris began to sink bonelessly towards Shawn's chest. As Shawn's climax began to wane his movements became more languorous and, still thrusting, Shawn cradled Chris' limp body to his heaving chest. The older man was content to simply lie in sated completion until Chris showed signs of recovering.

Chris blinked as awareness returned. He was still snuggled to Shawn's chest and his mate's shaft was still in him, although Chris could feel it was almost at the point of slipping from his body. Shawn held him with one hand while the other stroked his hair.

"Welcome back, darlin'," Shawn said. "That was intense."

"Yes, it was," Chris murmured. "Thank you." He kissed the sweat-damp curls of Shawn's chest and felt his lover kiss the top of his head.

"Thank you for filling all the cold empty places in my life, Chris," Shawn added, his voice husky with suppressed emotion.

"Just as you fill mine, Shawnie," Chris assured immediately. "I can't imagine life without you. No matter where my career takes me, you are the most important thing in my life and I love knowing I have you to come home to," he added nuzzling into Shawn's neck.

Both men gave a soft moan of loss as Shawn finally slid from Chris's body. As he did, Shawn moved to position Chris to lie nestled tightly to his side.

"You'll never need to live life without me, darlin'. We are each other's home." Shawn vowed.

Chris smiled and remained wrapped in Shawn's arms; the one place he would always want to be.

**A/N: Review!** **It was my first time doing this pairing so hope all who read enjoyed it!**


End file.
